


Pondering & Precipitation

by CelestialThoughts (TheAlternativeRuler)



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, Logan just gets sappy and thoughtful, M/M, Multi, first fic of the fandom oof, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlternativeRuler/pseuds/CelestialThoughts
Summary: Logan is much more…thoughtful, and even introspective, on rainy days such as today.





	Pondering & Precipitation

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first (okay technically my second, but I wrote this before I finished the first) fanfiction for the Sanders Sides, so apologies if the characterization isn’t there yet. I’ve been a little too obsessed as of late and a lot of inspiration to write suddenly hit me, which is great because it’s been 5ever hah.

Logan is an extremely observant persona.

After all, one must examine each and every aspect of one’s environment to gain knowledge. It’s only logical for Logan to constantly be alert, analyzing Thomas, the other Sides, the mindscape, etc. at all times.

His attentive habits have, in fact, proven to be beneficial in more ways than he would have ever thought of. For instance, his observations of the Sides’ behaviors and moods have led to him becoming a bit of an expert in body language. He knows every nervous tic _(Virgil taps on nearby objects, preferably ones he can hold and use to cover himself, Patton fiddles with the sleeves of his cardigan, Roman frequently adjusts his posture)_ , every sign of a less-than-ideal day _(Virgil hides in his hoodie and hugs his legs to his chest, Patton’s smiles don’t quite reach his eyes and he won’t sit still for a moment, Roman sighs and huffs constantly and he’ll often bite his lip)_ , every undeniably adorable quirk _(Virgil sings Disney songs under his breath when he believes no one is listening, Patton’s nose twitches when he’s excited, Roman dances when he is particularly happy)_. 

Overall, it has greatly assisted in his understanding of emotions, including their causes and consequences. His newfound insight has also led to other surprising results, one of which is that he is much more…thoughtful, and even introspective, on rainy days such as today.

As is the case for most days where the weather is particularly dreary, the Sides have gathered in the commons of the mindscape. Typically, they do their own separate activities and simply bask in each other’s presence. They let the sounds of the rain fill the room and allow a comfortable silence to exist (for once) in Thomas’s mind.

At the moment, Logan is reading—or rather, attempting to read— _The Alienist_ , as he has been on a crime/murder-mystery novel streak. He attempts to finish the same page several times, but his “train of thought” is occupied with other things. Namely, _the_ others. He looks up to check on each of them briefly.

Patton is seated on the opposite end of the couch, knitting a scarf of some sort. Logan watches him for a while and is amused (and admittedly touched) to see that the colors and patterns that Patton is employing are reminiscent of the Sides. He wonders if the moral side is planning on creating a scarf large enough to be worn by all four of them at once (it wouldn’t be surprising in the slightest if this were so, he had already made a sweater that completed this task several weeks ago). 

Humming draws his attention to the floor, where Roman is weaving flowers together in the shape of crowns. However, they’re not the simple wreaths that are seen in many stores as of late. Roman has created miniature floral masterpieces that look somewhat ridiculous on their own, and yet Logan knows that they will somehow look perfectly natural on Roman’s head. The weaving of the stems and the choices of species are particularly inspired, Logan will have to remember to ask Roman about them at a later date.

Finally, his eyes drift to Virgil, who is perched on the armchair by the window. His gaze is trained out the window, although Logan can’t seem to tell if he is watching the rain itself or if he is lost in thought. Headphones are present, but Logan notes that Virgil has shifted one of the sides behind his ear. It’s possible that he’s listening to the rain, but it is more likely to assume that he is enjoying the calming atmosphere of the silence. 

Logan realizes that he is smiling as he looks at each of them in turn. It is amazing to him that they have achieved this level of intimacy, where words and actual involvement are not necessary to engage one another. They are all perfectly aware of each other, of their movements and their breaths and their _beings_. Never would Logan have hypothesized that the Sides would be able to coexist like this. With their aspects often being so contradictory and overwhelming, it seems unlikely that they could ever have a relationship that is so…effortless. 

And yet, here they are. Roman is softly harmonizing with the rain, giving off a soothing atmosphere as he creates for creation’s sake, rather than overworking himself with the need for inventive ideas. Patton is expressing his love so endearingly, and Logan can see the joy on his face as he is undoubtedly imagining their reactions to the scarf; his expression is open and happy, _truly_ happy. Virgil is allowing himself access to the others, he isn’t hiding himself away in his room or anxiously wondering if he is supposed to be part of this space; he’s not denying his worth or their love any longer.

And Logan is quietly pondering their situation, marveling at how they arrived here. He feels a love for them that is so intense he could declare it to the universe, but so…comforting that he can feel it warm and satisfying in his chest, as it coaxes a smile out of him that can’t and won’t leave his face. He isn’t afraid of these feelings, though. He isn’t worried that he won’t know how to convey them and he isn’t worried that the others will misunderstand him or ignore him for his emotional ineptitude. The all-encompassing emotion he feels is…contentment.

Logan chuckles slightly and says to the room, “I have made an enlightening observation.”

The Sides look up from their respective activities, waiting for his next words.

“What is it, Lo?” Patton questions, eyes wide with curiosity, as they often are when the logical side is about to relay some fact or another.

Logan smiles warmly, “Our symbiotic relationship has reached perfect equilibrium.”

“…I heard relationship and perfect, so I’m going to assume that what you said was a good thing?” Roman ventures.

“I suppose I could have just as easily stated my conclusion by saying that I am…overwhelming delighted to be here with you all, and…I love you,” Logan says fondly.

“Awwwwww, Lo!” Patton’s hands are clasped in front of his face and he appears to be ready to tackle Logan with affection.

“That was pretty romantic, Logan, kudos to you for that one,” Roman says through a grin.

Virgil says nothing, but Logan catches the smile that he attempts to hide behind a hand and the pink that flushes his cheeks as he looks away.

Logan sighs in complete tranquility, settling into the couch and accepting the hug that Patton was incapable of holding back. 

Thomas has what they can assume to be a long life ahead of him, and Logan is prepared for any new revelations and experiences to come, knowing that the others will be there every step of the way.


End file.
